One piece: el chico que tenia la mente en blanco
by escriboporquiero55
Summary: Un chico despierta en la enfermería del Sunny. Este no recuerda nada y a perdido la memoria. Esta historia tiene lugar en el Nuevo Mundo, tambien conocido como Time-skip. Contiene personajes OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es el segundo fic que hago. Hice uno aquí pero lo borre, porque no me convenció. Hubo gente que le gusto ese fic, pero ese fic llevaba pero muchísimo tiempo incompleto y sin seguirse y decidí quitarlo. Pero aquí traigo un fic de One piece que espero que os guste. Llevara personajes OC. Uno de ellos es el chico que sera el cual me centrare en esta historia. Espero que os guste. Asi que enjoy ^^.**

**Y recordad que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro oda y no mia.**

* * *

Un chico de unos 23 años se despierta en una habitación. La observa y ve que las paredes y el suelo son de madera y se da cuenta de que este está tumbado de una cama. Este eleva la mitad de su cuerpo y se queda sentado con las piernas aun encima de la cama, y sigue observando la habitación en la cual se encuentra. El chico mira varios estantes con un montón de libros, una especie de escritorio en donde encima de este había probetas, unas estaban vacías, otras llenas, otras casi a la mitad, también observo que también habían jeringuillas y guantes de medico demasiado grandes por cierto. En otra de las mesas había un botiquín con gasas, hilo y aguja, medicinas las cuales podían desinfectar y curar heridas, tijeras, esparadrapo y pinzas. El chico se dio cuenta de que se encontraba dentro de una enfermería y al notar que oía sonidos de agua, este se dio cuenta de que estaba en un barco. Intento mover la pierna izquierda para salir de la cama, pero al hacerlo dio un grito ahogado de dolor, destapo la manta que le cubría sus piernas y vio que su pierna izquierda estaba vendada, desde el pie hasta muy cerca de la rodilla.

-Genial, se me ha roto la pierna izquierda y ahora no puedo moverla.- pensó el chico el cual no le hacía mucha gracia tener la pierna izquierda inmóvil. -Pero no recuerdo el porqué la tengo rota.- El chico intento recordar pero le fue inútil no se acordaba. –Bueno pues entonces… ¡Espera! ¿Cómo me llamo? Piensa.- el chico hablaba en su mente e intentaba recordar su nombre, pero tampoco se acordaba de su nombre. –Entonces alguna persona que conozca… Vaya. Tampoco me acuerdo de las personas que conozco.- intento hacer memoria sobre mas cosas, su pasado, su familia, amigos, mascotas, pero no pudo recordar nada. – Entonces es que he perdido la memoria. Bueno al menos empieza bien el día.

En ese momento alguien entra a la habitación sin darse cuenta de que el chico estaba despierto. Era una criatura con cuernos de reno, bajito, con gorra, con una camiseta de tirantes de rayas y unos pantalones, se podía ver que tanto sus pies como sus manos eran pezuñas. El chico algo sorprendido al ver esto intenta llamar la atención de aquella criatura.

-Estoooo… Hola.

La criatura al oír la voz del chico se queda paralizada en el sitio y va girándose lentamente hasta entrar en contacto visual con el chico, la criatura mira que el chico está despierto y le mira como si estuviera asustado.

-¿Oye te pasa algo?- el chico le pregunta a la criatura.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- grita la criatura y rápidamente va a esconderse detrás del escritorio. En ese mismo momento una chica con una melena de pelo naranja y bastante atractiva entra en la habitación muy alborotada.

– Chopper. ¿A qué demonios vino eso?

Chopper señalando al chico que estaba despierto

-S-se ha d-despertado.- dijo Chopper asustado y temblando. La chica miro al chico -Vaya, al fin despertaste.- dijo la chica.

-Si eso ya lo sé. ¿Pero me podrías decir que hago yo aquí, donde estoy, y porque tengo la pierna rota e inmóvil?- pregunto el chico.

-Pues…- esta es interrumpida inesperadamente por el sonido de abrir una puerta de golpe, y entra en ese momento un chico con sombrero de paja y rápidamente se acerca a donde está el chico.

–¡Al fin despertaste! ¡Ya era hora!- dijo el chico de sombrero de paja muy emocionado.

Seguidamente empezó a entrar un esqueleto vestido de forma muy moderna, el chico al verlo se quedo anonadado, un chico rubio y trajeado, un chico con pelo verde y con cicatriz en la cara, otra que recorría todo su cuerpo y que llevaba tres espadas, luego un cyborg bastante alto y ancho, un chico de piel morena y nariz larga y por ultimo una mujer de pelo negro.

-Al fin se despertó. ¡Yohohoho!- dijo el esqueleto.

-Vaya, me impresiona que se haya despertado tan pronto, después de cómo lo encontramos- dijo el chico rubio de traje.

-A mi me impresiona que aun siga con vida.- dijo el espadachín.

-No puede ser…- dijo el chico de la nariz larga.

- Se despertó. ¡SUUUUUPEEERRR!- dijo el cyborg.

-Impresionante, creía que no le quedaban 2 días- dijo la chica de pelo negro.

Todos los que estaban allí empezaron a hablar y el chico que se encontraba en la cama no podía entender nada de lo que decían, ya que estaban todos hablando a la vez. El chico al ver la gente y también esos seres tan peculiares y ver a todos hablando, perdió la paciencia.

-¡BAAAAAASSSSTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito el chico y todos los presentes en esa habitación se callaron al momento.-Mirad, acabo de despertarme y el primer ser viviente que veo es ese reno de nariz azul, luego entra esta chica pelinaranja todo enfadada, luego este tío de sombrero de paja entra de forma tan rápida que ni siquiera sé si entro por la puerta, luego entra el esqueleto, luego el cyborg y como no vosotros cuatro. Pero ahora os pido por favor, pero que por favor, que todos os vayáis de aquí. ¿Vale? Necesito pensar un momento y quiero recordar cosas y relajarme porque habéis entrado todos de sopetón, luego ya entrareis. Pero educadamente y de uno en uno. ¿A quedado claro?- todos se quedaron mirando al chico y algunos solo afirmaron con la cabeza y todos menos el chico que estaba en la cama se fueron andando y en silencio y de forma educada hacia la puerta. -¡Espera! ¿Choped, me equivoco?- dijo el chico a Chopper.

-Es Chopper.- dijo el reno de nariz azul.

-¿Eres el médico del barco?- dice el chico.

-Sí, ese soy yo.

-Pues quédate aquí, los demás por favor salgan fuera.- Y todos menos el chico y Chopper salieron de la habitación.

-¿Quieres algo?- pregunto Chopper.

-Tan solo relajarme cinco minutos. Tu tan solo sigue con lo que sea que vayas a hacer, ya que por lo que veo, es aquí donde trabajas.- dijo el chico, mientras que Chopper seguía con sus tareas como hacer medicinas, entre otras cosas relacionadas con la medicina.

Mientras tanto la chica de pelo naranja que estaba afuera con sus demás compañeros se dirigió hacia el chico de sombrero de paja.

-¡Luffy! No sé el porqué te molestaste tanto en rescatarle.- dijo la chica de pelo naranja.-¡¿Pero es que no te das cuenta de que no sabemos quién es esa persona?!- siguió la chica de pelo naranja enfadada.

-Pero Nami, esto es más o menos lo mismo que cuando entro Robin aquí.- contesta Luffy.

-Pero Robin es nuestra nakama. Al principio no nos fiábamos de ella, pero con el tiempo vimos que era de fiar y que ella es nuestra nakama. Pero también tengo que recordarte que aquí en el Nuevo Mundo es un panorama distinto, Luffy.- dijo Nami. -¿Y si este chico es alguien muy peligroso? ¿O es alguien que tiene una recompensa muy superior a la tuya, Luffy? ¿O es alguien que está esperando a que bajemos la guardia para luego destruir el barco y que caigamos derrotados?- siguió Nami.

-No hace te pongas así, Nami. Además yo creo que este chico es de fiar.- dijo Luffy.

- Mira Luffy. He soportado muchas, pero muchas de tus tonterías. Algunas de ellas eran un poco arriesgadas, otras arriesgadas y otras demasiado arriesgadas. Pero esta se pasa de la raya, Luffy. Es una persona del Nuevo Mundo y dices que te fías de él, sin saber nada de él. ¡Esto es increíble!- dijo Nami.

-Vamos Nami. ¿Crees que el va a poder con todos nosotros? Ahora somos más fuertes que hace dos años. En caso de que nos ataque, el que acabaría derrotado seria el.- dijo Zoro.

-En verdad tienes razón, pero no hemos visto como es de verdad el Nuevo Mundo. Hemos visto tan solo una parte de él. Imagina que es lo que puede haber más adelante. A lo mejor este chico proviene de mucho más adelante y podría superarnos a todos.- dijo Nami.

-¿Y entonces qué quieres que haga Nami? ¿Le dejo donde lo encontramos?¿ En un trozo de madera roto y pequeño a la deriva?- dijo Luffy.

-Por supuesto que no, Luffy. Está bien que le rescates. Pero lo único que te pido es que al menos pienses tan solo un poco antes de actuar. Estamos en el Nuevo Mundo y hay muchas cosas las cuales todavía no conocemos de este Nuevo Mundo. Una de ellas es el chico que está ahora en la enfermería con Chopper. Tan solo quiero que al menos pienses antes de actuar. Y si dices que el chico es de fiar, vale, tú eres el capitán. Espero que no te equivoques.- dijo Nami.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería del Sunny, Chopper termino de examinar al chico por si aun tenía alguna anomalía.

-Bueno, la vista según las pruebas la tienes bien, tienes la pierna escayolada, pero no hay mas lesiones físicas, no tienes fiebre, no tienes problemas en los pulmones. Por lo general, a excepción de tu pierna izquierda, estas bien.- dijo Chopper.

-¿Estaba muy herido cuando me encontrasteis?- pregunto el chico.

-Sí, bastante. Tenías bastantes heridas, algunas de ellas bastante graves. Cuando vi en el estado en el que te encontrabas, pensé que iba a ser muy difícil mantenerte con vida. Pero Luffy insistió en que hiciera todo lo posible por curarte y la verdad estoy muy sorprendido de que hayas despertado y mejorado tanto en poco tiempo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente desde que me encontrasteis?

-Una semana. ¿Recuerdas que sucedió antes encontrarte?

-No, intento recordarlo, pero no.- dijo el chico intentando hacer memoria, pero le era imposible.

-¿Recuerdas algún lugar, personas, gente que conozcas?- pregunto Chopper.

- Ummmmmm… No.- dijo el chico intentando recordar las cosas que pregunto Chopper anteriormente.

-¿Recuerdas donde naciste, tu profesión, tu cumpleaños?- dijo Chopper, el que ya se estaba temiendo que su paciente sufriera amnesia.

-Sinceramente, tampoco lo recuerdo.- contesto el chico, ya que tampoco logro recordar esas cosas y empezaba a marearse al intentar recordar, por alguna razón esto le cansaba y se tocaba los ojos con los dedos de la mano derecha porque su vista se emborronaba.

-Vale. Salgo un momento fuera. Ahora vuelvo.

-Ok.

Chopper salió de la enfermería y en ese momento todos los que estaban fuera miraron a Chopper en busca de una respuesta.

-El chico sufre amnesia.- dijo Chopper.

-No, en serio. Ahora esto no me lo creo.- dice Nami.

-Nami. No seas tan desconfiada.- dijo Franky.

-Vamos. Esto parece un truco suyo.- dijo Nami.

-Yo estoy con Nami. Finge que esta amnésico y cuando tenga nuestra confianza y bajemos la guardia. ¡PAM! Acabara con nosotros.- dijo Usopp.

-Yo creo que no está fingiendo, pero no deberíamos bajar la guardia por si eso ocurre.- dijo Robin.

-Escuchadme. Yo soy el médico y se perfectamente que este chico que está detrás de la habitación no está fingiendo. Lo puedo ver cuando intenta recordar lo que no logra recordar, en ese momento su mirada está muy perdida y se toca los ojos con los dedos, debido a que en ese momento su vista puede emborronarse. Además veo que se va inclinando hacia varios lados, se marea al intentar recordar durante un buen tiempo y luego noto que se cansa. No está fingiendo.- dijo Chopper.

-Bien, pero aun así, hay que ir con cuidado con él. No sabemos nada sobre él. Puede que cuando este llegue a recordarlo todo, ya no sea un amigo.- dijo Sanji.

-¿Chicos no oís como si alguien estuviera saltando en el suelo repetidas veces?- dijo Brook.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y oyeron exactamente el sonido el cual describía Brook.

-¡Oh no! Se ha levantado de la cama.- dijo Chopper.

Chopper entro a la enfermería y vio al chico andando a la pata coja hacia la estantería en la cual había unos libros.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?! Es peligroso levantarte en el estado en el que estas y sobretodo en este barco.- dijo Chopper.

-Ya, pero solo quería coger un libro.- dijo el chico.

-Por favor, vuelve a la cama. Yo te daré el libro.

-Está bien.- dijo el chico volviendo a la cama.

- Una cosa más. ¿Recuerdas cómo te llamas?- pregunto Chopper.

-_Wallcot… Wallcot…- _una voz femenina resonaba en la cabeza del chico.

-Sí, eso sí lo recuerdo. Me llamo Wallcot.

* * *

**Si te ha gustado dale a Follow.**

**Si te ha gustado o quieres dar opinion sobre el fic o capitulos, positiva o negativa (si es el caso de ser negativa, por favor que sea de la forma educada que hay gente que lo dice con bastante mala gana y sin dejar una razón (en algunos casos, otros si dejan la razon pero siguen con la mala gana).) Así que podéis dejar reviews.**

**Pronto subiré mas capítulos.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí el segundo capitulo de mi fic. Espero que les guste. Enjoy ^^.**

******Y como mencione anteriormente recordad que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y no **mía.

* * *

Capitulo 2: Conociendo a Los Mugiwara (I)

Habían pasado dos días desde que Wallcot despertó y este tenía que estar que estar en la cama según las recomendaciones de Chopper. Pero Wallcot ya no aguantaba tanto tiempo estando en la cama y se paso tanto el día anterior, como el día de hoy pidiéndole a Chopper que le dejara salir de la enfermería. El reno a pesar de las continuas insistencias de Wallcot se negó.

-Vamos, Chopper déjame salir fuera, no me gusta estar aquí encerrado y todo el día en la cama.- dijo Wallcot.

-¿Otra vez? Ya te lo dije, es peligroso salir a cubierta en donde nos encontramos ahora y sobre todo con la pierna aun escayolada.- dijo Chopper.

-Bien, pues me da igual lo que digas.

Wallcot salió de la cama a la pata coja y fue hacia la puerta. Chopper al ver que este llevaba dos días insistiéndole de que quería salir y que este no cedía a sus peticiones, no le quedo más remedio que dejarle que hiciera lo que quisiera.

-Espera, Wallcot.- Chopper se acerco a él y le dio unas muletas. -Toma, pero cuando salgas solo quiero decirte que tengas cuidado. Aquí en el Nuevo Mundo el mar y el clima a veces son imprevisibles y son bastante peores al mar al cual nosotros estábamos acostumbrados. Aun así ahora hace buen tiempo y el mar esta calmado, pero si notas que el mar o el clima se ponen peor, vuelve aquí. ¿Entendido? A también si alguien nos ataca, pues lo mismo que te dije antes.- dijo Chopper.

-Sí y gracias por dejarme salir.- dijo Wallcot.

-Venga vete ya.- dijo Chopper haciéndose el duro.

Wallcot salió de la enfermería y por fin pudo ver la cubierta y sentir la brisa una vez fuera de la enfermería.

-Así que Chopper te ha dejado salir, eh.- dijo Usopp nada más ver que cerca de el salió Wallcot por la puerta.

-Estaba cansado de estar ahí dentro.

-Ya me dijo el que no parabas de insistirle en que querías salir.

- ¿Tu eres Usopp?

-Sí, soy el artillero de este barco y además de eso me encargo de ayudar a Franky que es el carpintero de este barco. ¿Te he contado la historia de cómo vencí al gran mounstruo marino legendario?

-No, adelante.- contesto Wallcot que se puso a escuchar la historia de Usopp.

Una vez que Wallcot escucho la historia de Usopp, este se fue a ver a Franky el cual estaba revisando unas piezas y unos planos algo extraños en su salón de trabajo.

-Hola, Franky.- saludo Wallcot.

-Hola chico. ¿No te habrás creído la historia que te ha contado Usopp?

-No, tan solo le seguía el juego. ¿Y eso?- dijo Wallcot.

-¿Esto? Veras, el Sunny tiene unos soldados.

-¿Soldados?

-Cuando me refiero a soldados del Thousand Sunny, me refiero a unos vehículos los cuales tenemos aquí. Algunos de ellos solo pueden utilizar por mar y otros solo por tierra.

-Y estas pensando en un nuevo vehículo.

-Sí, pero este no irá por mar, ni por tierra.

-Espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres hacer un vehículo para el Sunny que vaya por el aire?

-Sí, pero dudo que sea un vehiculo, ya que con la tecnología que hay hoy en día disponible sería muy difícil. Si veo que lo del vehículo por aire no tiene salida, entonces podría crear una especie de mecanismo o artilugio el cual podamos usar por el aire. La verdad es que sería muy súper. ¿No te parece?

-Bueno, yo creo que es una locura.

-Sí, puede serlo, pero voy a seguir trabajando chico aun tengo mucho por hacer.

-Suerte con el aparato volador.

-Gracias.- dijo Franky y Wallcot le dejo solo con su trabajo y salió del salón de trabajo de Franky.

Wallcot volvió a cubierta vio que a unos metros de donde estaba el se encontraba Nami, la cual miraba el mar y también el cielo, para predecir posibles cambios tanto en la marea como en el clima. En ese momento Wallcot recordó lo que ella dijo el día en que el despertó, aunque él estaba en la enfermería, pudo oír lo que ellos estaban hablando fuera y Nami parecía estar muy desacuerdo con lo de haber rescatado a Wallcot, el al oírlo no le molesto, le pareció de lo más normal que desconfiara de él. Wallcot fue hacia a donde se encontraba Nami.

-¿Va haber algún cambio navegante?- pregunto Wallcot.

-No, de momento. Seguirá así por el momento.- dijo Nami. -¿Y qué haces aquí que no estás en la enfermería?- se dejo notar un tono de amargura por parte de Nami.

-Pues nada, dar un paseo por el barco y ya que estabas aquí pues hablar un poco contigo. ¿Acaso molesto?- dijo Wallcot.

-No me molestas es solo que…

-No te fías de mí.- interrumpió Wallcot.

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!- dijo sorprendida.

-Las paredes también oyen.

-Así que nos oíste estando en la enfermería.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes. Entiendo que te pongas en plan desconfiada.

-Mira, yo no…

-Me han dicho que además de ser la navegante de este barco te encargas aun de más cosas.- dijo Wallcot cambiando el tema de la conversación, ya que no quería que la chica siguiera con el tema de la desconfianza.

-Sí, además de ser la navegante, me encargo de muchísimas cosas en este barco y lo que concierne a la tripulación.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-La economía de la tripulación repartiendo los berries entre distintos miembros, para que ellos compren lo que necesiten y siempre que sea de utilidad tanto para el miembro y como para el resto de la tripulación y el barco claramente. También como navegante me encargo del rumbo y la ruta que debe seguir el barco. También me encargo de crear mapas de los lugares visitados anteriormente. Pero de lo que más me encargo es de poner orden en este barco.

-¿De eso no se encarga el capitán?

-¿Luffy? ¿Poner orden? El va a su bola. A veces le puedes ver correteando por el barco, jugando con Chopper o Usopp, intentando robar comida de la cocina, bailando canciones que toca Brook, entre otras cosas inútiles la verdad. Aunque la mayoría de las veces y cuando está más tranquilo es cuando está sentando encima del mascarón de proa.

-Parece que no le tienes mucho aprecio a tu capitán.

-Te equivocas.

-Vaya. Hace un momento te estabas quejando de él.

-Sí, puede ser bastante molesto y hacerme enfadar. Pero el ha hecho mucho por todos nosotros. El y en ese momento Sanji, Zoro y Usopp, liberaron la aldea en la que vivía de la tiranía de Arlong y me libero de él. Y no solo eso. También hizo más cosas por el resto de mis nakamas y si no fuera por esas cosas que él hizo, todos los que estamos aquí no estaríamos con él. Incluso me acuerdo que hace dos años me puse muy enferma, y el tuvo que escalar una montaña a mano y llevándome a cuestas para llevarme ante el médico.

-Y ese medico es Chopper. ¿Me equivoco?

-Así que Chopper te lo conto.

-Sí. Con tal de no parar de molestarle de que quería salir me conto toda la historia de cómo se unió a la tripulación.

-Bueno de momento me estas cayendo bien, Wallcot.- Nami hace una pausa y de repente pone cara amenazante. –Pero no te voy a quitarte los ojos de encima por si tramas algo.

-Hey, no me mires así- dijo Wallcot con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Voy a seguir revisando las condiciones atmosféricas, así que déjame sola un rato.

-Bien te dejo sola. Nos vemos.- dijo Wallcot. _–Al menos creo que tiene un poco de confianza en mí.- _pensó Wallcot.

Wallcot se alejo de donde estaba Nami y mientras este seguía andando con la ayuda de sus muletas oye una voz que le hace que se detenga.

-Aquí.- dijo Zoro que estaba sentado y con la espalda apoyada sobre la pared de la cubierta.

-Ha, eres tú. ¿Qué me decías?- dijo Wallcot.

-Te digo que tengas mucho cuidado con Nami.

-¿Por?

-Por si se te ocurre pedirle dinero para cualquier cosa.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Tu pídele dinero y seguramente tramara algo, o pondrá algo entre líneas para que le des más dinero del que le debes. Incluso te pondrá hasta un tanto por ciento de interés y toda la muy avarienta.

-Vamos que tu le pediste dinero y ahora estas pero muy endeudado.

-Más de lo crees.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Y Luffy? Necesito hablar con él.

-Si no está armando mucho barullo, debe estar sentado encima del mascaron de proa.

-Bien, gracias.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Dime.

-Cuando descubriste que éramos piratas ni si quiera te asustaste. ¿Por qué?

-¿Debería estarlo?

-Sí, no es que sea algo muy normal que no lo estés.

-Me habéis rescatado, esa es la razón por la que no estoy asustado. Si hubiera sido otra tripulación de piratas, entonces me hubieran dejado morir allí.

-Es bastante razonable. Pero lo que no entiendo es cómo puedes seguir vivo viendo la gravedad de esas heridas que tenias antes y sobretodo recuperarte tan rápido.

-Yo tampoco lo sé. Debería preguntarle a Chopper quizá sepa algo. Bueno me marcho tengo que hablar con Luffy un momento.

-Bien yo echare una cabezadita. Zzzzzzz….

-¡Tan rápido se ha dormido!- pensó Wallcot.

Wallcot se dirigió hacia el mascarón de proa y tal como supuso Zoro, Luffy se encontraba allí sentado mirando al horizonte. Wallcot se acerco a él y comenzó a hablar.

-¿Qué tal Luffy?- saludo Wallcot.

-Bien aquí esperando a ver si veo tierra y hay una isla, o por si pasa algo emocionante.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Que aparezca un monstruo marino o veamos algo muy raro que no haya visto nunca.

-Dime Luffy. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿El qué?

-Rescatarme. ¿Por qué?

-Estabas muy herido y flotando en un trozo de madera. ¿Acaso crees que te iba a dejar ahí tirado?

-No te entiendo Luffy. Cualquier pirata incluso por muy buena persona que sea, me hubiera dejado ahí sin más y sabiendo que está en el Nuevo Mundo.

-Mira yo le hice porque no quería dejarte ahí tirado. Además no pareces mala persona.

-¿Y eso lo sabes sin tan siquiera conocerme? ¿Sin saber quien soy en realidad?

-Mira alguien me dijo que tenía un sexto sentido para estas cosas y nunca me he equivocado.

-¡LA COMIDA ESTA LISTA!- se oye la voz de Sanji saliendo de la cocina

-¡YUUUUUJUUUU! ¡COMIDAAA!-grito Luffy saliendo disparado hacia la cocina, sin antes agarrar a Wallcot rodeándolo con su brazo de goma y en un tiempo record llego a la cocina y se sentó en la mesa.

-¡Joder! ¿Por qué has hecho eso tan rápido? Además se me escaparon las muletas.

-Tenía que traerte aquí ¿no? Ya que tienes la pierna rota.

-Gracias, pero la próxima vez de forma un poco menos rápida.

Seguidamente y poco a poco fueron entrando el resto de miembros de la tripulación y fueron sentándose en la mesa.

-Sí que llegaste rápido.- dijo Brook dirigiéndose a Wallcot.

-Eso es porque Luffy me ha traído aquí. ¿Qué hay de comer hoy?

-Tallarines especiales de Sanji.- dijo Sanji.

-Te sorprenderán. Serán los mejores tallarines que hayas comido en tu vida. Bueno si es que la amnesia no te haya hecho olvidar como saben los tallarines.- dijo Luffy.

-Luffy, estaré amnésico, pero recuerdo perfectamente como saben los tallarines.

-¿Y la carne?

-También.

-¿El arroz frito?

-También.

-¿La carne de monstruo marino?

-También.

-¿Las tartas y las naranjas?

-También

-¿Y los…?

-¡Ya vale Luffy! Déjale de molestarle con tantas preguntas.- dijo Nami poniendo orden.

Una vez acabada esta conversación los platos ya estaban en la mesa y todos se pusieron a comer. Durante la comida Luffy no paraba de pedir más tallarines, pero esta vez Luffy no era la excepción, Wallcot también pidió más tallarines hasta tal punto de llegar a comerse doce platos (menos que Luffy, ya que este llego a 24 platos), aunque a diferencia de Luffy este los comía con toda la normalidad del mundo.

-_Lo que nos faltaba, otro con apetito.- _pensó Sanji, ya que gastaban bastante dinero en alimentar a Luffy y si eso le sumas a otro con apetito, pero no igual al de Luffy, suponía un gasto considerable. –_Solo espero que no asalte la nevera entre horas como Luffy._

Al acabar de comer, Wallcot vio a Robin leyendo un libro el cual Wallcot pudo ver el titulo de este en la portada "La realidad de Fatrisreah", en ese momento a Wallcot le empezaban a sonar voces en su cabeza.

-_Rea… li-lidad- _decía la voz en la cabeza de Wallcot. –_Es… ta es es es… la realidad._

A Wallcot en ese momento le empezó a doler la cabeza y su vista se le comenzó a nublar.

-Wallcot, ¿pasa algo?- dijo Franky al ver que el chico se llevaba una de sus manos a la cara.

-No es nada es solo que, ¡Aaah!- dijo Wallcot mientras que el dolor de cabeza empezó a dolerle más. -¡Joder!- se quejo Wallcot ante el dolor de cabeza el cual era como si un punzón enorme se le este clavando en la cabeza y al mismo tiempo Wallcot empezó a ver cada tres segundos, diapositivas que duraban milésimas de segundo en la cual este se encontraba en una cubierta barco en llamas, pero no solo su barco habían más a su alrededor en llamas y el cielo parecía que también lo estuviera.

-_Wallcot…Wallcot.- _sonaba una voz en su cabeza y en un instante tanto el dolor de cabeza como la su vista nublada desaparecieron sin más.

-Wallcot, Wallcot. ¿Me oyes? Wallcot.- dijo Chopper intentando obtener una respuesta del propio Wallcot.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Wallcot al ver a Chopper tan cerca de él y también a los demás.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Chopper.

-Por favor, que alguien me de mis muletas.- inmediatamente Usopp salió y en segundos volvió con las muletas las cuales se las dio a Wallcot. Este al tenerlas se levanto de la silla. –Por favor apartad.- dijo Wallcot en un tono muy frio y todos se apartaron y este se dirigió con sus muletas hacia la puerta de la cocina.

-Wallcot. ¿Me quieres decir que te pasa?- dijo Chopper.

-Nada. Es solo que necesito descansar. Estaré en la enfermería durmiendo, no os preocupéis.

-Wallcot, lo que te acaba de pasar no es muy normal…

-He dicho que no me pasa nada Chopper, joder. Deja de preocuparte por mi ¿vale? Estoy perfectamente.- dijo Wallcot levantando la voz y se marcho de la cocina.

Una vez llega Wallcot a la enfermería, este se acuesta en la cama y se duerme.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Y podéis dejar reviews si quereis.**


End file.
